The Mustang
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Instead of the old truck Bella gets a black Mustang from a stranger. A little note as her only lead as to why she got that car. Little does she know that car wasn't bought by whoever gave it to her... OOC Bella
1. Hidden Notes

**(A/N) So as always I don't own anything, nor do I make money of off this. I really do wish I owned Jasper or maybe Garrett?**

Isabella POV

Why did I move here again?

Ow right because I didn't actually have a choice. I wasn't going to tell my dad this but it wasn't me who decided I would move here. No that decision was my mother's. I was finally getting fed up with her reckless and flighty behaviour, so in typical Renée fashion she decided it was my fault and as punishment I had to move to Forks.

What a punishment it is. I finally had a parent that actually gave a shit and that wouldn't expect me to do everything. I had seen his face at the little amount of luggage and knew he would ask questions. No normal teenage girl had this little clothing, hell even tomboys had more clothing than me.

I could see he was itching to start asking about what had happened. He knew I didn't come here just because I wanted to see him and spend some time with him. That was the bullshit line Renée had fed him.

"What actually happened between you and Renée Bella? You didn't decide to come here because you missed me so much." I could see the hurt in his eyes as he said it and I couldn't bear it.

"I did miss you dad, that's true, but you're right it's not the whole story. I didn't decide this Renée did. I started doing things for myself this year, making a life of my own. I started looking into colleges and all that and one day I talked back to Renée. She was appalled, I had never done that and now suddenly I was. I did it a few more times, I think five and she just decided she wouldn't deal with it anymore and told me she was sending me to you." I could see the anger in his eyes clear as day. He was angry at Renée I hoped for how she treated me and not at me for talking back to her.

"Bella honey, I can promise you right here and now that I will never do that to you. You are my daughter and I would never send you away for talking back to me, never." Thank god, I didn't really have a place to go besides him and I really did miss him. He was my dad after all.

"Thanks dad, that means a lot to me." I gave him a one armed hug which was a bit hard since he was driving but it send the message I needed it to send. Forks wasn't going to be that bad.

We got home quite fast and as we pulled up I could see a black Ford Mustang in the drive way. Charlie hadn't bought me a car had he? And especially not such an expensive one?

"I know what you're thinking and I'll explain in a minute, just let me park." I nodded mutely and refocused on the car standing there. It was magnificent. "I didn't buy it Bella, I don't know who did but there's a note on the window shield addressed to a Isabella Marie Swan. I haven't touched, just sweeped it for anything dangerous."

Holy crap! Someone just bought me a car like this? Are they crazy? Or just incredibly filthy rich? But still, this was amazing.

Without hesitation I got out of the cruiser and walked to the Mustang. I pulled the note from the windshield and folded it open.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I do hope you like the car. If you don't just have your father bring you to school tomorrow and I will switch it for another. Same goes if it ever breaks down or if you do want another at a later time._

I looked around real quick to see if anyone was watching me but I couldn't see anyone or anything, only Charlie who looked curious.

_Don't worry I won't spy on you, I would simply know._

_The reason I am gifting you this is because 1 your father wanted to give you an old truck and that just wouldn't do. 2 because it will give you no reason to ride with anyone else but yourself and 3 well I felt like it._

_I have given more than enough information now so this is the end of this letter._

_Greetings from Captain P. Whitlock._

_P.S. Please do not trust the Cullens. Only Jasper can be trusted. Do NOT under any circumstance talk to Edward Cullen. No matter what!_

What a strange note. Who was this Captain Whitlock? Why would he care about me? And who were the Cullens and what did he know about them? All these questions were running trough my head and I just couldn't figure it out. What made me this important.

Charlie came up behind me and took the note, he read it and looked as puzzled as I felt. There was no reason at all for this to happen, so why did it?

"How did he know about your truck? I only talked to Billy about it." So that was true. Then the rest must be true as well. I was half tempted to leave the car tomorrow morning and see if it was actually replaced. But that was stupid. I already loved this car and would never want to trade it in. I would have to find this Jasper Cullen and ask him about all of this. For now I would leave it.

"I'm going to find this Jasper Cullen and ask him about this. If this note says he can be trusted he has to know more." Charlie's face lit up. He knew something.

"The Jasper from the note is actually called Jasper Hale but if I'm not wrong his birth name was Whitlock. So he probably does know more." Thank god for Charlie being a police officer. It was the only way for him to know all this.

"Then I'm going to approach him the first time I can." I had steeled myself in this resolve and it wasn't going to change. I would be getting my answers from Jasper Whitlock.

**XxX **

I had fallen asleep easy enough last night and I was now ready to take on this day. It was sure to be an eventful one, no doubt about that. Charlie had told me everything he knew about Jasper Hale so I would be prepared. Apparently he and his family were a bit weird, nobody saw them eat, all adopted yet looked alike and they were all paired up. Jasper himself was with someone as well, only Edward was without. Maybe that's why I had to stay away from him. He was desperate.

I simply grabbed some breakfast since Charlie had already left. I was out of the door soon after with my backpack for the day. It wasn't raining right now but if I knew Forks it would start soon enough. I didn't want to jinx it so I grabbed my rain coat and hopped into my car.

The inside was a beautiful as the outside and the leather was the perfect softness. I was so keeping this car. There was another note saying to look in the dashboard. I was a bit confused because the keys had been on my pillow, but whatever. I opened the dashboard to find a brand new smartphone there.

A text was bleeping and I opened it.

_Glad you liked the car._

_Jasper will give you a few answers_

_but not all sweetheart._

_Captain P. Whitlock_

This was just getting weirder and weirder, how was this guy doing this? At least I would get some answers today. Not all apparently but all the little bits helped. Now I just had to get to school. I put the phone in my pocket and drove off.

Getting to school was an experience. Everyone was gawking at my car, guys and girls. It must look like I was rich. Well that would be awkward to explain. No I'm not rich, a random person just bought me a car and gave me an expensive phone. That would be believed, yeah right!

I walked to the office to deal with the transcripts and everything. The woman was helpful and send me on my way with slips that had to be signed and a map of where everything was so I wouldn't get lost on my first day here. I parked my car and got out, ignoring the stares.

I walked to where my locker was and opened it. I quickly threw my stuff in and walked of in search of my first class. Before I could even touch the map stuffed into my back pocket I was approached by two girls.

"Hi you must be Isabella." Okay... friendly much. She didn't even try to look genuine as she smiled at me.

"I am. What do you want?" I so had wanted to avoid this. Why were there airheads in every school. Seriously, what did they even use for make up? Paint most likely.

"We saw you coming into the parking lot and figured you'd like someone to show you around." Really? Cause I thought you just wanted to get to know me for the money you think I have.

"No need I have a map. So bye." I pushed past them and quickly walked off. No need to encourage them. I looked back to see them staring at me in outrage, how dare I ignore them.

It didn't take me long to find my first class, American History and the teacher told me to just take a seat. I took a seat in the back and the teacher looked amused for a second before he looked back to his work. Okay... this was one weird town.

I took out my newest book and decided to read until the lesson started. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. The teacher brought over my book and signed the slip, right I should have asked him that, well now he already did it.

The rest of the class started filling in and most just left me alone. I kept on reading until a throat was cleared in front of me. I looked up to see a guy with half long blond hair standing in front of me.

"You're in my seat darlin'." What a delicious accent he had.

"There is a perfectly good seat next to me so just sit there." It wasn't like he had to sit here right?

"I'm sorry where are my manners, I'm Jasper Hale." So this is the guy that was supposed to give me some answers. He sat down next to me, obviously aware of the fact I wasn't about to move.

"So you're the guy that's going to give me answers?" He looked confused so I took out the note and my phone so I could show him the text. He got a look of understanding and a smirk started to grace his features. Well fuck me.

"So you're Isabella, pleasure to meet you darlin' and don't worry I'll explain what you need to know for now." Well at least that would help. I was about to tell him to start when he continued. "I can't explain here, I will come to your house after school to explain. Until then just follow what the note says." God why was everyone in this town so weird! It was becoming highly annoying.

The lesson started and Jasper and I concentrated on the lesson, halfway through the teacher announced we would do a project in pairs and that we would work with the person next to us. He set us to work and I quickly noticed just how smart Jasper was. He was great to work with. He actually knew what he was doing.

The rest of the day went by quickly, only Biology was awkward since I had to sit next to Edward Cullen. I did as the note said though and simply ignored him for the entirety of the lesson. I wasn't about to jinx my good luck by going against my beneficiator.

Edward almost ran out of the class room and I simply continued on to my last class, PE. My own personal hell. It wasn't that I sucked at sports, I just hated team sports. There were always people who thought they were great but actually sucked and they annoyed me to no end.

Luckily I was allowed to sit this one out so instead I started reading. I was already halfway through my book when the bell rang to signal the end of class. I walked out of the gym to my car, only to find one blond leaning against it.

"I thought you'd come over, not drive with me." He looked amused for a second and simply smiled. Seriously? He wasn't going to answer me?

"My ride was a bit impatient today and when he found out I talked to you he decided to leave me here. You won't make me walk will you?" Ugh just great.

"Hop in and explain why your ride doesn't want you to talk to me." It wasn't a question and he seemed to pick up on it. Nevertheless he got in and I drove off to my home.

On the way there he explained about his brother, how he thought he had some claim to me. I burst out laughing when he explained that Edward thought I was his soul mate. We hadn't even talked. Not at all. _He really is desperate then._

I relayed my thoughts from the night before and Jasper burst out laughing. He was obviously glad I had no interest for his brother. Why though, I didn't know.

When we got to my house he jumped out of the car and before I could open my door he had done it for me. He tipped an imaginary hat and I could just see him as an old school cowboy, especially with that faint accent of his.

"Okay, so you need to keep an open mind for this, 'cause it's one hell of a weird story." That was the only warning I got before he started telling his story of vampires, werewolves and just the supernatural in general. To say I was shocked was an understatement. This wasn't just weird, this was life changing. Why did I have to know this! I would have been just fine never knowing any of this.

He continued on with his story, how he was changed and who the captain was. He explained that I would have a place in the supernatural world soon enough and they had wanted to prepare me. That was kind. I would have hated to just burn for three days and then find out about everything. Especially with this bloodlust he mentioned. That would have been hellish.

Jasper went home after ensuring I was doing okay with all this new information. After he left I started dinner and started mulling over everything. Jasper hadn't told me what my place would be in the supernatural world but it would be a place only I could take. He had also told me how Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and Alice, his physic wife, had a hard time seeing me. He thought I was a shield.

When I went to bed I had decided to just make the best of it all and just see them as people, well all except Edward, little creep that he was. He didn't even know me and he had already tried to claim me! Seriously brain damaged that boy.

Charlie didn't seem to mind my contemplative state, he was just happy I was here. Maybe he should pay a little more attention, but at least he cared.

**XxX **

School carried on much in the same way as that first day had. I would have fun with Jasper in the classes we shared and completely ignore the other Cullens. Edward had been adamant in talking to me but I never reacted to anything he said. No way was I falling for his little tricks.

The only other Cullen that I even came close to liking was Jasper's 'twin'. Rose was a major bitch but once you broke through her shell she was a nice person. Peter had texted me about her and had said I could trust her as well. I was thankful for that since she seemed to be able to keep me sane.

My life had become weird but it was a good weird.

Garrett POV

What had that fucker done this time?

He better have a good reason for stealing one of my cars. I may be a nomad but I did keep a house with cars on every continent. I had arrived back at my home in Montana, only to find one of my cars missing, in it's place a note from Peter.

_Before you go all cavemen trying to find out who stole your car, I did. You can find it with your mate. Yeah I know. She lives near the Major and he knows what is going on. He explained about the supernatural to her but not about you._

_I suggest you go and find her because the mind raper will go after her as well. She's a shield so you also keep her away from the Volturi._

_Do you still want to rip me apart now? _

_Have fun Garrett!_

Seriously? He couldn't just call me? Well I guess I would be taking a trip to visit my old friend Carlisle. Maybe now I would finally get to rip apart the mind raper as well, if she was a shield he would have most likely tried to claim her.

Forks, Washington here I come.

**Hey thanks for reading. This was originally going to be a one-shot but I thought this fit better. Tell me your thoughts, or not.**

**Bye bye, Lilith**


	2. Meeting My Mate

**(A/N) I don't own anything. The characters belong to SM, though I wish I had Jasper, or Garrett, or Paul. Yeah I'm obsessed, sue me.**

**I want to give a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It meant a lot to me that you all took the time to tell me your thoughts. I was especially surprised by the French review, my mom translated it and I'm glad you liked it. So merci.**

**Also a big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story, I love that you appreciate and like it enough for that!**

**Well I've talked enough, let's continue this story.**

Garrett POV

The drive didn't take very long. Only ten hours and since I went by bike I could zoom around any and all traffic jams. Of Peter was right time would be important. His scent had already been a week old when I found the note so I would have to hurry.

Edward was a whiny little bitch of a vampire but he knew how to get his way. Carlisle had never been able to say no to him so if the little bitch went after my mate he wouldn't be stopped by them. Only the Major and the blonde ice queen had some common sense. They knew not to let a human get to involved in the supernatural world.

I hoped that Jasper and Peter had warned her off about Edward but I could never be sure. They might have found it funny to mess with me in this capacity. If he had touched her though, I would kill him.

When I hit the town it was early morning. I decided to look for my car rather than visit the Cullen home, it was a lesser risk of losing my temper.

After driving around for half an hour I spotted my car. It was parked in front of a white house. Standing next to it was a police car and I knew this wouldn't be easy. Police officers tended to investigate their loved ones dissapearances, if the police officer was indeed family I would be royally fucked.

My phone beeped with a text.

_Stop over analyzing and_

_knock on that door. You_

_aren't going to die._

Nosy fucker should really learn to keep out of my business.

_Never going to happen._

A second text said. Was the fucker spying on me or something? A quick sweep of my surroundings told me that he wasn't anywhere near me, his gift had simply let him know. His nickname really did fit, Yoda.

I walked up to the house and knocked, glad that I had changed clothes at my last stop so I looked at least a little presentable. I had put in contacts there as well to hide my eye colour. Let's hope she would at least talk to me.

I realized a bit too late that I didn't know my mates name and I was about to run off when my phone went off again.

_Isabella_

Sometimes he did come in handy.

"Who are you?" Great, because I was looking at my phone I hadn't noticed the door opening. So much for vampire reflexes I guess. Then again, my mate did have a beautiful name. The man who had opened the door looked to be middle aged and was probably Isabella's father.

"I'm sorry, my name is Garrett. I'm looking for Isabella." Well that went well. At least I hadn't stuttered or something equally embarrassing. That would have looked good.

"I'll go get her. Stay here please." He looked at me with a hard stare as he said it and I knew he didn't trust me. He probably didn't want to get Isabella but his manners and love for his daughter made him do it anyway.

He turned back into his home, closing the door and I could hear him call for Isabella. I heard her footsteps as she walked down the stairs and just like that I came face to face with her. I looked into her deep brown eyes and I could feel the bond forming, my beautiful mate. Her mahogany brown hair went down to the middle of her back, soulful brown eyes, a pale complexion and a tiny curvaceous body. So beautiful.

I realized we had been staring at each other when she started fidgeting. I quickly extended my hand to stop her, she had no need to be uncomfortable around me and she was beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Garrett. You must be Isabella." Her eyes widened for a second before they narrowed.

"Are you a friend of Jasper? Because I know." Well she sure as hell had balls. She was the first human to ever stand up to me, what a breath of fresh air.

"I am a friend of Jasper, but that's not why I'm here. That car you were given wasn't just a present, but a way for me to find you. Peter, a friend of mine, stole it and told me he had given it to my mate, you." She looked shocked.

"Fucking Jasper! Couldn't he have mentioned that in his explanations!" So he had explained mates? "Sorry, Jasper explained about mates but never told me I would be a vampire's mate. He should have maybe mentioned that."

That sounded like Jasper and Peter. Those fuckers always kept the details from you. Couldn't they have told her that? Make my job a little easier.

"I guess that they explained what comes next as well?" Please tell me he covered this, it would be very awkward to explain it.

She didn't answer, just nodded and smirked as she took a step forward. I wondered what she was doing for about three seconds until she chrashed her lips to mine. Her soft lips worked with mine and I slipped my tongue past her lips. "I'll take that as a yes then."

She simply hummed and reattached her lips to mine, I wasn't complaining. I could feel myself harden as she pushed her little body into mine, fuck she felt good. I grabbed her hips and ground into her center, showing her just how much she affected me.

I heard her father in the hallway and to prevent being caught feeling up his daughter I pulled back. Isabella pouted for a second until the door behind us opened.

"Bella, is everything all right? Do you know this man?" Ow crap, of course he would ask questions like that. How would she answer?

She turned back to me with a smile and answered. "I do dad, he is a friend of Jasper, you know Hale. And don't worry we're just fine, actually we were going over to Jasper's for a while. Do you mind?" The man still looked wary but instead of protesting he simply nodded. He probably knew that asking her to stay home wouldn't do any good.

"Well have fun then." Oh we would be having fun. Just not the kind of fun he would like us to have. Of course I wasn't going to tell him I was planning to corrupt his little girl in every way possible. It would probably take longer than a day though, but I would work with what I had.

Isabella called out a goodbye to her father and I led her to my bike, we were going for a ride. I knew Jasper had a little cottage away from the main Cullen house for the times he wanted some peace and he was dumb if he thought I wouldn't be using it. We got there swiftly with my driving and I could hear Isabella's heart beating fast when we got off. Either she was nervous or she really liked the ride, let's hope the second.

I led her inside and before she could look around I had her pressed up against the wall, no need to hold back now.

**Lemon alert**

I pressed my lips back to hers and slipped my tongue in, she tasted amazing. Better than blood and I was glad I wouldn't have to worry about my bloodlust, killing her would put a real damper on our relationship.

I started kissing down her neck, biting softly, leaving little marks all the way down her throat. I would make sure everyone knew she was mine. She moaned as I sucked on a spot just below her ear and I sucked on it a bit harder. She moaned again and fisted her hands in my hair. I couldn't let my hands go unused so I slipped one up her shirt, letting it explore her body.

She arched into me as I grazed over her breasts, pushing them into my hands. I ripped off her shirt, if she wanted I would get another from the little pixie. I made short work of her bra as well and soon she was bare before me, chest heaving, making her breasts look that more delectable.

"You are wearing far too much clothing." With that she started pulling at my shirt. I decided to help her and ripped my shirt off. She looked me over and then started kissing my chest, obviously enjoying what she saw. This was about her though so I quickly located a bed and threw her on it.

She giggled as she landed and I laid down on top of her. I kissed her cleavage first before I found her nipples. I nipped at them and she started mewling softly, smirking I bent down again and started sucking on one while I rolled the other between my fingers. I continued on down, still playing with her nipples. I let my fingers run between her folds, finding how wet she was.

I slipped one finger in her and started pumping in and out, Isabella started moaning so I slipped in another finger. I could feel how tight she was, I would have to prepare her for me. I scissored my fingers and I could feel her canal tighten, she was close.

I pulled out my fingers and pinched her clit. She came with a scream of my name.

I quickly replaced my fingers with my cock and spread her juices over me. I slid in her with one hard thrust until I was buried deep inside her. Fuck she was tight.

Isabella POV

Having Garrett buried deep inside me had to be the most amazing feeling on earth. I had thought his fingers were good, but the feeling of him buried balls deep in me was even better. He pulled out slowly, starting a slow and relaxed rhythm.

I was soon writhing underneath him, needing him to go faster but he still kept up his slow rhythm. I couldn't take this any longer.

"Garrett fuck me please!" My plea seemed to do the work and he started going faster.

I could feel my orgasm approaching again and Garrett lowered his fingers to pinch my clit.

"Cum for me love, Cum!" His words did the last work and I came. My orgasm over took me and I could feel Garrett as he came, his cold seed spilling into me. I laid back on the bed and Garrett took me into his arms. I could still feel his seed dripping out of me.

**End Lemon**

Wait seed? Crap we didn't use a condom. Jasper had told me about those legends that feature hybrid baby and that wasn't exactly something I wanted. Let's just hope the pill also helps against vampire pregnancies.

"You know you could have used a condom." Garrett's head sprang up almost immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I wouldn't have appreciated being pregnant with some half vampire child that could kill me. Just be thankful I'm on the pill."

"I'm so sorry my mate, I never thought of that. I was too wrapped up in your beautiful body." He added the last part with a wink. And I couldn't be mad at him. He was far too handsome for that.

I was about to go in for another round when we heard the door open and not softly either. Garrett was immediately on edge and pushed me behind him and covered me up with the sheet. He jumped out of the bed, ready to attack.

"I would have expected a warmer welcome! I mean I did help you find her!" Was this that Peter guy?

"Fuck Peter, are you insane! Why would you do that! I could have killed you!" Garrett didn't sound very worried to me, more hopeful if anything. Peter turned to me and looked me over before turning back to Garrett.

"Well aren't you going to thank me? If I hadn't done this she would have fallen for the mind rapist!" Garrett looked appalled for a second before he relaxed his stance and softened his face. He wouldn't be attacking today.

"If you put it like that, then yes. Now get out of here so I can continue getting to know my mate." Peter didn't say anything, just smirked at Garrett and walked out.

Garrett walked back to me and the bed and laid back down beside me. He took me in his arms and chuckled. "Maybe we should get to know each other."

Right, maybe we should. Right now I only knew his name and how good he was in bed. Important stuff but yeah, maybe we should talk like civilized people.

"So what should we talk about? I mean I only really know your name and that you have a good taste in cars." He chuckled again and then looked contemplative.

"I'll tell you about my life up until now and then you do the same?" I nodded and he began his life story. I was entranced. His knowledge of history was amazing! Of course he had lived it but he knew even more than Jasper did!

He told me about the battles he could remember from his human days and then got to the battles as a vampire. He had fought for freedom so many times, he was a real warrior. He showed me some of his scars as well and explained I would see them better when I was turned. I wanted to rip apart everyone who had dared hurt him but that would have to wait. It would still kill me now but when I could they were going down!

When Garrett finished his story I started telling him about my life. I had to stop quite a few times to calm him down though. He couldn't believe how my mother had treated me and judging from his reaction he wanted to teach her a little lesson about raising children.

I don't think I'm telling him where she lives, I mean sure she's a bitch but she is still my mom. Garrett didn't agree with me but he promised not to kill her without reason. Only if she did something really mean. That would probably just be a waiting game.

He liked Charlie well enough. He was glad that someone actually cared but thought he could have made more of an effort. He could have moved to Phoenix instead of just staying back in Forks where he was comfortable. I explained that I resented Charlie for this ever so slightly, but that I was just glad to have someone now.

He promised me he would never make me feel unloved and that I would always be welcome at his side. After all, he was my mate so I was stuck with his old ass until either of us dies.

He explained the change to me as well after my life story. What it would feel like and how long it would take. He explained how my 'newborn' year would probably look and what I could expect. I had to hand it to him, he didn't hold back any information. He told me everything as it was and didn't try to make it prettier.

Turning into a vampire would hurt. Like being on fire and there was nothing I could do to change that. Morfine wouldn't work because of the venom and anything else would probably just slow the change. Well fuck that! I would just burn for three days thank you very much, no need to prolong it by taking anything.

I knew I would have to give up my family and friends, well some because Jasper and Rose had already become like siblings to me. Garrett was glad about that, starting a vampire life alone could be very hard. It had been his start and he wouldn't wish it on anyone else.

He wanted me to meet the rest of the Cullens now that he was here, well all except Edward but that would probably be forced upon us by Esmé and Carlisle. Their favorite child and golden boy just had to be displayed, or at least, that's how Garrett put it. Maybe we would get lucky and he was out hunting. Probably not but one could hope.

Peter POV

Well this should be fun!

After I got the knowledge about those two I knew I needed to help them. No need to make the poor girl suffer by making her date the mind rapist first. The car had just been a joke really, it just helped a lot in having him search for her.

Jasper's face though when I explained was priceless. He was just as surprised as I was that the eternal nomad had a mate and helped me plan. He got the car in place, together with my note while I took care of Garrett's note.

We were lucky he got home so soon. Jasper had called me two days ago half panicking. The mind rapist had declared she was his mate! He wanted Alice to help him get closer to her and they had been devising a plan to make her fall for him.

He wanted to stage a car accident so he could save her! He was so sure that this would incite some kind of hero worship that the family would believe they were mates. He would simply use their weaknesses against them would they happen to protest. He sure as hell had gotten desperate.

The look on Garrett's face when I entered that little cottage was hilarious. He looked so fierce and then suddenly so confused it took all I had not to burst out laughing. I just had to see if my hard work had done it's job and from the smell of that place it had. It reeked of sex and I knew that it would be some time until they came out. They hadn't even talked yet!

Char and I ran towards the Cullen home. No doubt Garrett and his little mate would come there sooner or later and I wanted to see this fight. As soon as we broke tree cover the Cullens filed out of their home. I immediately started thinking about meaningless things and I knew Char did the same.

"Peter, Charlotte. What a welcome surprise, how are you?" Daddy C still couldn't lie for shit but hey I didn't like him either.

"We heard Garrett found his mate nearby and figured he would come here to introduce her. If they aren't here yet maybe we can wait." Well that put him off his rocker didn't it.

"Garrett found a mate? Well that is great news. Let's hope he introduces us to her soon." When will that man learn to lie! I could see the mind reader roll his but I could care less, he was just a stuck up little snob anyway. Great! Now he tried to growl. I simply glared at him and he shrank back. Pussy!

This waiting game could become very interesting!


	3. Meeting the In-Laws?

**(A/N) I don't own anything, she says with a pout. **

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, listed my story as a favourite, follow it and the one who added me to his/her community. It means a lot to me and you are the reason I want to update so fast.**

**I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you thought.**

Isabella POV

Garrett and I had three more rounds of sex after we finished our talk of getting to know each other. I was still surprised at his tenderness with me. I had heard from a lot of girls that their boyfriends didn't care about making them come, of course they weren't doing it with their soulmate but still. They deserved good sex too.

We had to stop after the fourth time because I was sore, and looking at my body in the mirror I could see why. The bruises weren't very noticeable but if you looked good enough you could see some bruising on my hips. Nothing bad but together with this being my first time it was enough to make me sore.

Thankfully Garrett didn't mind, he was surprised we had gone at it four times! He had been prepared for me being much more fragile. I think he was secretly happy about my higher endurance. He was probably already thinking about the possibilities when I would be a vampire. No need to stop then, well only to feed but that could probably be combined. Hmmm, possibilities possibilities...

Now however, we were running towards the Cullen home, or as Garrett called it, one of Carlisle much too fucking big homes. As we came closer I could see why he thought that. The entire back wall was made of glass and had to be almost 60 metres! Ridiculous! Who needed that much space, especially when the weather and cold wouldn't even bother them.

Then again they called themselves civilized and vegetarians. I wouldn't call a house like that civilized, more like spoiled brats with too much money. If it made them happy they should do it. Let's just hope they don't try to force something like this on us, or their diet choice. Honestly I would rather kill criminals than animals, what did an animal ever do to deserve to die? Nothing!

From what Garrett had told me about the Cullens that weren't Rose and Jasper wasn't very good. He liked Emmett well enough but Alice and Esmé annoyed him to no end. He told me a few tales from his time with Carlisle and how he had changed since he found Esmé and even more when Alice joined the coven.

When I asked him about his opinion on Edward he growled. Garrett didn't like him, not at all. He simply said that the boy might have been bearable if he hadn't had his gift. Apparently it made him arrogant and he thought himself to be all knowing. According to Jasper I could block him though so I hoped I would manage to do that for my mate as well.

We broke through the tree line and 9 people came out of the house. I recognized Peter, Jasper, Rose and the other school going Cullens. So the blond man and auburn haired woman must be Carlisle and Esmé. The other blond woman had to be Charlotte, she was standing next to Peter.

"Garrett, my dear friend. This must be your mate, Peter told us you would probably stop by." Garrett nodded and pulled me from his back. Great, this would generate a shock. The second I came into view I could hear Edward.

"No this is impossible! Bella is my mate! I told you Carlisle! I can't hear her! Her blood calls to me! She Is Mine!" I could feel Garrett's growl rumbling through his chest. Fuck that was hot!

"Listen boy, and listen good because I will only say this once. Isabella is not yours! She is her own person! If anyone has any claim to her that is me as her mate! Get that through your head boy! Or I will end you without a doubt!" Edward looked scared for a second and then his snarl returned full force.

"No! She is mine! She is a woman, she doesn't know anything! She will be mine and will submit to me!" I was shocked at his words. What era was he living in! I wouldn't even go near him with a six foot pole! I had to sit next to him in Biology but that was as close as I would ever get to him of my own free will.

I could see Alice had a far off look on her face, probably looking for a way out of this for Edward. Jasper had explained he and her weren't mates but companions and that she and Edward schemed together a lot. She must have been helping him in his foolish endeavour of me. Oh thank God for Peter's interference, I wouldn't have stood a chance against them had I not been warned.

Garrett growled again and Alice gasped. Edward turned to her and I could feel the slight change in his posture. Before Edward could even react Garrett had him by his throat, Rose, Jasper, Peter and Charlotte standing in front of me to protect me if necessary. It was as Alice tried to flit over to me, still with a far off look but Charlotte grabbed her by her throat as well. The wonder twins would die soon if they didn't come to their senses soon. Not that I cared.

"Garrett, Charlotte, if you would please release my children we could talk about this. Edward was quite convinced that Bella was his mate and well I would have to agree with him, she is a shield after all." Seriously? Go fuck yourself Carlisle! I don't want to have anything to do with your wonder twins.

"Aren't you forgetting something Carlisle? Now don't look confused because you are! And that is what my opinion is about all off this. Do you think I want to be with your little golden boy over there? 'Cause then you're shit out of luck. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole and for the record, I quite like Garrett. So what if Edward can't read my mind! He shouldn't have tried getting in there in the first place. So you and your family, with the exception of Rose and Jasper, can go fuck themselves!" The shocked look on their faces was hilarious. No human had probably ever talked back to them.

Right on cue Peter burst out laughing, just perfect. Charlotte, Jasper and Rose soon followed, to the obvious horror of the obnoxious Cullens.

"Isabella Marie Swan, watch your tone young lady!" Esmé was the first to react and I burst out laughing. Did she actually just correct me on my language and tone? One of her 'children' had basically taught me all of that, maybe she should have raised them a little better. Teach them not to try and mess with humans.

"No I will not watch my tone. If your so called son and husband want to just decide my life for me, then I'm going to swear as much as I can. So I'll say it again, you can go and fuck yourself! Maybe you can use the stick that is stuck up your ass!" And with that I walked away. I could feel Garrett following me and soon enough we were up in a tree near the Cullen home.

Garrett was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. I was seeing red! How dare they talk about me like I am just some object they can own! I am my own fucking person and I'll be damned if they go and try to take that away from me. I wasn't going to roll over and play dead like Esmé and Alice obviously did. I would show them just what a little human girl could do!

I had finally calmed down enough for Garrett to trust me with the Cullens again. I couldn't really do damage yet but I could swear like a Somalian pirate. They didn't like that either, probably thought it to be uncivilized. Stuck up vampires.

When we walked back in I could see Edward itching to speak again. Was he going to spout even more bullshit? 'Cause if he was he should just keep his mouth shut. He would just be getting himself killed.

"Bella? I know that you said you did not like us very much but I would like the opportunity to help you with your newborn year. It can be a very hard time and you will need sufficient guidance to make it through." Had he just said what I thought he said? Did he honestly think I would be joining his animal diet?

"I'm a bit confused though Carlisle. I am not going to be hunting animals so how would you help me?" Well that got a growl from Edward, again.

"Isabella, surely you do not want to kill an innocent human? Could you live with that burden?" He didn't know his friend at all did he? Garrett doesn't hunt the so called innocent.

"Carlisle I can assure you that I've had this talk with Isabella and you do not have to interfere. She will follow my diet of hunting criminals, I mean what did that little deer ever do to you?" He looked shocked at Garrett's words. Nobody had said that to him before I guess, but hey it's true. At least in my mind it was.

"Well then I guess you will not need my help. That is also good of course." Now even I could see he was lying. I saw Peter smirk, he had noticed as well. You would think that after 300 somewhat years people learned to lie.

I saw Carlisle shoot a pleading look at Alice but the look on her face was far off. Was she having a vision again or just thinking?

Alice POV

How could this have happened?

We had planned everything so precisely and now he just swipes in and messes up everything! Bella was supposed to fall in love with Edward and her self sacrifising nature would aid our coven.

She was a shield and a powerful one at that. I had to force my gift to the limit just to see her future, it would be impossible once she was turned and now all the headaches from the planning would be thrown away!

God why did that fucking nomad have to show up! The same goes for Peter and Charlotte. The deal was that they would visit once every five years! Their last visit was two years ago and this was just not acceptable!

Peter! Of course!

That interfering asshole! He fucking did this! He must have told Garrett about Bella and he must have given her that car as well!

Couldn't he just have stayed out of this? What made this so goddamn important to him? Ugh that asshole!

I would just have to work with this. I could still see Bella so we still had time to change the outcome. She could still fall in love with Edward.

We would still have to kill Garrett though. Otherwise it would backfire on us. She would go searching for him after her change, and she would find him and they would probably come back to kill us all.

Yes, this would work. Well if Edward could keep his mouth shut long enough to keep Garrett from killing him. Let's just hope he could or Garrett may decide to kill me as well for helping him.

Edward nodded ever so slightly, good he had heard me. Now we just had to get Bella alone and Edward could dazzle her.

Edward POV

Thank you sister.

Garrett's arrival may have made this more difficult but it still wasn't impossible. I would have to tread lightly though.

My best bet would be to visit her at night. It hadn't been hard to get into her room the previous nights and this way I could talk to her. Charlie slept like the dead anyway so he wouldn't notice me sneaking in. I would have to make sure that Garrett was hunting though, he would kill me if he ever found out I had been in there.

My scent! Goddamn it, my scent was all over her room! He would smell me the second he sat foot in there. Crap, we hadn't thought of that. I made the decision to say this to Alice and her eyes glazed over for a second. I listened to her thoughts intently.

_Don't worry, I'll say I'm going out for a while and air out her room. He won't be able to smell you then and you'll be in the clear._

I smiled and made the decision to thank her. She simply nodded at me and went back to listening to the conversation.

Honestly I couldn't be bothered. What did Bella's opinion mean anyway? Once she had fallen for me I would be making her decision and I would take care of that foul mouth as well. It was entirely unbecoming of a lady.

This shouldn't be very hard, just a little dazzling was all it would take. And well, after her change she would have no choice but to stay with me. Her true mate would be dead and I would be the only one that would be able to help her with her diet.

It was the perfect plan and I would make sure it happened. I smirked, this would be as easy as taking candy from a baby...

Garrett POV

I didn't like this one bit. Edward was far to calm for my liking and that smirk just showed me he was up to something. What I didn't know but I wouldn't be letting Isabella out of my sight until I had turned her. Even if that meant she would have to go hunting with me.

This way she would already know what to do, plus she had told me she would like to see it some time. She was one weird human, I had to give her that. Or maybe it was because she was my mate. I had heard that mates shared their kills and that it was a highly erotic experience. Good thing to try out.

Eddie boy would probably hate that, speaking of, why isn't the little shit growling at me? He usually growled at the slightest mention of hunting humans, had he pulled the stick out of ass? No probably not, maybe Isabella was blocking my thoughts. Let's try that out shall we...

Isabella, completely naked as I claim her. Swallowing back the venom so I wouldn't turn her too soon by accident.

Nope, still no reaction whatsoever. She was blocking me, amazing. I had anticipated her gift being strong, but never this strong. To be able to shield another mind while still human was astonishing and at the same time highly dangerous.

The Volturi would want to get their hands on her as soon as they found out and that just couldn't happen now could it? No I would kill them before that ever happened. I knew Jasper would stand by me, as would Peter and Charlotte and maybe Rosalie would as well. She seemed quite attached to my mate.

Of course if the blond helped us her mate would stand with us but I had my doubts if the bodybuilder really was her mate. She had obviously not told him about Isabella and we had a hard time lying to our mates. Surely he would have wanted to know where she was when she was with Isabella, even if just to ensure her safety and fidelity.

I wondered if she knew this, if she knew she wasn't with her mate. Her mate had to be out there somewhere, why wasn't she searching for him? Was it guilt for having turned Emmett, or perhaps she just didn't know... I would have to discuss this with her because she would eventually find her mate and both would be crushed if they only then realized they weren't mates.

It wasn't a problem we had to deal with right now though, Edward and Alice were.

.

.

.

.

.

Out of nowhere Edward jumped up and tried to charge me, what the hell! Before he could any damage though I had my hands back around his throat, poised to rip his head off.

"What do you think you are doing?" He probably wasn't going to answer that question here so without preamble I threw him through a window. I could hear Esmé's gasp but couldn't be bothered to deal with her right now. She would come later if she anything to do with this.

"I could have waited but I don't like waiting. I'm going to kill you and take what is mine right now!" The boy was delusional. How was he going to kill me? I could see his smirk and realised I was out of Isabella's cover. That just meant I would be doing this on instinct, no thoughts needed that way.

Edward paled a bit before he charged me again, full force. I simply side stepped and put my arm out. Grabbing his chest I slammed him into the ground, the earth cracking where he impacted.

I stood up again but the boy just couldn't count his losses. Had he just stopped there I woukd have let him live but now I would kill him. He tried charging me again but this time I grabbed his neck. With one twist his head came lose and his body fell to the floor. The boy would now die, hear that you piece of shit.

The loose head attempted to growl but couldn't. I had ripped right through his vocal cords, it would save us from having to listen to his screams of agony as he burned.

"I'm sorry Carlisle but you heard his words. I can't let him pose a threat to my mate." I saw him nod and produced a lighter from my pocket, I always came prepared.

Just as I was about to light the body I heard a scream.

"If you don't stop right now I will rip her throat out."

**Cliffhanger! Don't hate me too much would you. Tell me what you thought by clicking that gorgeous little button.**

**P.S. I have made a poll for you to decide who Rosalie's mate will be. Depending on the answer I will make an independent story or just make it part of this one. You can choose two! pairings.**


	4. Endings and New Beginnings

**Before I start anything I want to take a second to think about the people who were killed at Charlie Hebdo. It is one of the worst actions against free speech I have had to witness in my life. Since this is a way for me to express myself I can't help but wonder if this is what the world has come to.**

**(A/N) I don't own anything, even if I wanted to.**

**I hope you don't hate me too bad but the cliffhanger was just such an opportunity I couldn't let it go by.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed it and added it to their community. It means so much to me and it really encourages me to write.**

_Quick recap:_

_"I'm sorry Carlisle but you heard his words. I can't let him pose a threat to __my__ mate." I saw him nod and produced a lighter from my pocket, I always came prepared._

_Just as I was about to light the body I heard a scream._

_"If you don't stop right now I will rip her throat out."_

Carlisle POV

I couldn't let him kill my first son.

Edward had done nothing wrong and in no way did he deserve to die. Bella was supposed to be with Edward, they would complement each other perfectly.

Sure she was a bit too outspoken right but that could be remedied. A few harsh reprimands should do the job and if not, me or Edward would just have to take charge as her maker. After losing a few limbs she wouldn't make a sound.

"Carlisle? Are you sure you want to do this?" I simply growled as an answer. I would kill her if he dared to light up my son.

Garrett POV

Alice I would have expected this from but not from Carlisle. It saddened me greatly to know that I would be the reason for my old friend's demise.

I could see Rose and Jasper sneaking up on Carlisle. He hadn't noticed them yet and I had to keep on distracting him if I wanted this to end in a way that was favorable for me. I hoped I could still appeal to his rational, peaceful side. It had always been an option, maybe I could still do it now.

"Carlisle, we have been friends for centuries! Can't we solve this in another way?" I got another growl but this time he seemed to at least consider my words.

"My solution is that you release my son from your hold and leave. Don't come back here either. Bella belongs with us until we no longer wish her to." My growl was involuntarily and Carlisle smirked. "Just give up. You know you lost." Just then Jasper nodded at me. He was in the perfect position to take Carlisle on without harming Isabella.

A flurry of movement and Isabella was standing next to Rose. Jasper had Carlisle's arms locked behind his back and his teeth at his neck. Talk about battle skills. Esmé let out a scream when she noticed the reversed positions and the pixie simply shook her head while Emmett just looked confused.

"Jasper please don't kill him. Kill Edward for all that I care but not my mate, it will kill me to." Jasper looked apologetic for a second before his eyes became black and he bit down. The severed head fell to the ground and Esmé cried out again, this time in agony. I didn't want to think about what I would do if Isabella ever died but I knew I would want to die. If that was what Esmé wanted I would grant her that. None of this was her fault but sometimes we pay for mistakes made by others.

"Please just kill me as well then. I won't have the strength to live without him." I nodded to Jasper and he killed her swiftly, making sure to sever her nerve system so she wouldn't suffer too much while burning.

I flicked on my lighter and lit up Edward's body and head. Carlisle's remains were added to the pile and Esmé's were added last. I truly felt sorry for her but Carlisle would have died either way, wether I had done it or the Volturi when they found out about all of this.

We all stood around the fire as it burned. We had all lost someone today, Rose and Emmett a brother, their creator and surrogate mother, Jasper and Alice as well and I had lost a long time friend. Isabella hadn't lost anyone but she hared our morose mood. It was always hard to witness death, especially ones these.

The fire started to die out when we were shaken out of our thoughts by a car coming up the drive way. Who would come out all the way here?

Charlie POV

My daughter had only been gone for an hour when Billy and his son, Jake, showed up. Billy said he had to talk to me about something and told Jake to go spend time with Bella.

"She isn't here Jake. She went out about an hour ago." Billy raised his eyebrows at this, he knew how much I hated letting her out of my sight. "She was picked up by some friend of Jasper Hale, the guy she's become friends with."

Billy's frown deepened and I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. He had never looked this troubled before and he was obviously worried about something.

"I came here to talk to you about that. I know you like the Cullens but I would like to ask you to come to the Rez with us and listen to what we have to say." I contemplated his words for a bit and figured he deserved to be heard by me. We had been friends for forever and I didn't want that to end because of some dumb argument. I nodded my acceptance and excused myself so I could call Bella to let her know where I was.

She didn't pick up, something that had never happened and I started to freak a little bit. I calmed myself down by telling myself she was a big girl that knew what she was doing. I hoped...

The drive back to the Black's house was short and I soon found myself sitting in Billy's living room with Old Quil, Harry, Billy and Sam Uley. Old Quil and Harry were understandable but I couldn't figure out why Sam was here. I remembered helping to look for him when he was missing and the ensuing debacle when Same left Leah, Harry's daughter, for her cousin. The girl was still pissed about it and refused to talk to them or of them. I could understand why.

"Okay what is going on here?" They looked at each other before Old Quil nodded to Sam, apparently an indication for him to start.

"Do you remember when I went missing, how no one could find me except for trail that let into the woods?" I nodded and he continued. "You couldn't find me because I wasn't human. Before you say that this is all impossible just let us explain. You have heard our tribes stories but the difference is is that they are all true. We are descended from wolves and that is what I turned into, a gigantic black wolf."

This was impossible! People don't just turn into gigantic wolves! How would that even work? What happened to their bones? Did they like break or what?

"Can you prove this to me?" I needed some sort of proof. Sam nodded and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him outside and he started taking of his clothes. What the fuck was he doing?

"It's necessary, otherwise they rip when we phase. Phasing is what we call it." Wait we? Since when were there more of them?

Before I could finish my thought Sam started shuddering and suddenly was replaced by a huge black wolf. What the hell! How the fuck does this happen?

He shuddered again and phased? back into a human. This was weird!

"We had to show you this because of the guy that is hanging around Bella. We only become wolves when a threat is near, cold ones. The Cullens are cold ones but we made a treaty with them so they don't hunt the humans in La Push or Forks and they can't come onto our land. We're worried about Bella and what it would do to you should she just disappear one day and be turned into one of them."

This was too much. A boy I had watched grow up was turning into a huge wolf and apparently more could do the same thing. And, on top of all that, I find out my daughter has been hanging out with a vampire and may become one.

"Okay so I understand why you would tell me all this but what do you want me to do? I can't exactly tell Bella she isn't allowed to turn into a vampire now can I? And how do you know she knows?" Sam seemed to think this over for a minute before he looked at me again.

"You're right, we don't know if she knows they are vampires but even so she should know of the danger she is in. She has to make an informed choice on what's going to happen in and to her life." When did that little kid get so wise? I remember when he wasn't even capable of wiping of his own snot.

"Okay, well she said she would be at the Cullen house so I guess the best guess would be to go there. Will you join me? You know, for if she doesn't believe me?" He seemed to think it over again before he gave a sharp nod.

"I'll come with you. More for protection than anything." I was glad he would come with me. I had a feeling I could trust him and that he wouldn't do anything to harm me, or Bella.

The drive to the Cullen home was quite a bit longer than it took to get to La Push but I guessed that was good. What with them being natural enemies and all. Sam seemed to get more uncomfortable the closer we got to the house and when I asked him why he explained their scent burned his nose.

Poor guy, he had to go through so much at such a young age. His life had been ripped away from him, from all of the boys in the pack. And from Leah of course, Sam had explained she for some reason phased as well, nearly gave Harry a heart attack. She was torturing the boys now with her thoughts and simply being bitter. I resolved myself to talk to her about losing your first love without noticing it had been slipping away from you. Maybe I could help her.

When the Cullen home got into view I blanched for a second. If Bella wanted this he would never be able to give it to her, but they could. He just had to hope he knew his daughter well enough that she wouldn't want this, that she didn't care for material possessions.

When we got out of the car Sam froze up.

"Charlie, I don't know what's going on but there is at least one vampire burning. We need to be careful." I followed Sam around the house and into the garden only to be confronted with half of the Cullen family, Bella, the guy who had picked Bella up this morning and two people, well vampires, I had never seen before. They were standing around what looked like a burned out campfire but as the man who had picked Bella up looked at me I froze.

His eyes weren't the golden colour of the Cullens. They were a deep blood red. Whoever this was drank from humans and he was standing next to his daughter.

"Sam, Chief Swan, what brings you here?" Before I could speak up Sam had.

"We explained what we are to Charlie and came here to pick up Bella. Though now I would like to ask of you Jasper what happened to Carlisle, Esmé and Edward?" Jasper grinned, displaying his teeth which only set me on edge more. A feeling I had never felt around him or any of the other Cullens came over me. Fear.

"Of course Sam. Carlisle and Edward were killed for trying to come between two mates, Esmé died because she couldn't bear to live without Carlisle. I presume you would also like to know who the red eyed vampires are? They are my brother Peter, his mate Charlotte and an old friend of ours, Garrett." Giving them names didn't improve this situation at all. "Garrett came here for his mate, who me and Peter helped secure."

Helped secure? Did that mean that my little girl was this guys mate? And what the hell was a mate anyway?

"Very good questions Chief." Crap did I say that out loud? "Isabelle is indeed Garrett's mate and to explain what a mate is I would have to ask you if you believed in soulmate." What did this have to do with soulmates? I shook my head no and he sighed.

"Well a vampire does have a soulmate. We call them mates. A vampire will only find one in it's entire existence and when one of them dies the other soon follows, either by choice or because they have slowly gone insane. That's why Esmé died as well today."

"And you're telling me that my daughter will have to become one of you now?" I wanted to add more but Garrett, who apparently was my daughter's soulmate spoke up.

"Sir, I get that you may not like this but it has already happened. The only thing we can offer you is visits or to be turned as well. I am truly sorry for how this happened and I will do anything to keep you in contact with Isabella, as long as she wishes so." Why did the guy have to be so goddamn understanding? It would have been a lot easier to hate him had he not been.

Bella walked away from the guy then, coming toward him and Sam. He saw Garrett tense up and keep his eyes on her, Jasper had tensed as well but seemed focused on something else entirely. The other two with red eyes kept their eyes on Sam, a promise of violence in their eyes should he try anything. Bella hugged him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Dad I love you, but I can't deny the feeling I have for Garrett. He is my happy ever after." He felt himself tear up slightly and hugged her even closer.

"I love you too little one, I just never thought I would have to let you go so soon again. I just got you back honey."

"I know daddy, I would have liked more time with you as well but at least we had the time we had and we can always visit, call, text and write. Don't worry, they all have tons of money, they can pay for a few plane tickets." He laughed at that, she really was his daughter. Only she would think of doing that with countless amounts of money.

"That's a good idea honey. As long as you are happy."

Garrett POV

I watched the exchange between Isabella and her father with mixed emotions. I was sad she would have to give up her father and mother to be with me but glad she was willing to do so at the same time.

The exchange between them made me nostalgic as well, it reminded me of the day I left for war. My father had been so proud of me, his only son, ready to fight for independence they all wanted so badly.

Isabella rejoined him and he wrapped her up in his arms, not wanting to let go.

His existence had become so much better with meeting her and he couldn't even begin to fathom a life without his brown haired beauty.

"Thank you for your acceptance Charlie, it means a lot to me." I shook his hand and he nodded at me. I knew he would never tell me but he seemed to approve of me for his daughter. Hey, I was better than Edward by a long shot.

"Before you leave I have to ask of you not to let her hurt anyone innocent." He was worried I realised, worried that she would feel the guilt to much.

"Don't worry sir. We don't hunt anything innocent, only criminals and drug addicts." He seemed amused and nodded. Right, he was the Chief of police here. Of course he would find that funny.

"Before you leave, you can come back here as long as you don't hunt humans in La Push, Forks and Port Angeles. Well as long as there isn't a serial killer on the loose." This must have been hard for wolf, his instinct was to just destroy us but he saw we weren't completely evil. I have to say he did have humour.

We said our last goodbyes and made promises. Jasper would go looking for his true mate first with some direction from Peter, apparently she lived in Europe. Peter and Charlotte were coming with me to help Isabella through her newborn phase and the remaining Cullens would do what they do best, hunt animals.

Rose promised to visit us soon though and I was happy for that. We could finally have that chat and she could live her existence to the fullest. The pixie just promised to stay out of everyone's way and start the search for her own mate.

**This is the end of the main story. You have until Monday to vote who you want as Rose her mate! **

**If you want to see an outtake of something feel free to PM me or just put it in a review.**


	5. Outtake - Rosie

**(A/N) I don't own anything, nor am I making any money off of this.**

**As promised the Rosalie and her mate outtake. Emmett won the poll by a landslide so here it is. Rose and Emmett.**

Rosalie POV

I was excited for today, I would be going to visit Bella and Garrett. She was a year into her vampire life and though she had seemed a lot calmer than most newborns they didn't want to jinx it.

Nobody had been allowed to visit as of yet and I would be the first, not even her father was allowed yet. Though that probably had more to do with the fact that Bella and Garrett couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Jasper would arrive a few days later than me, he had his new mate to worry about. She wasn't turned yet because of her age but her death and everything had been faked. They were just waiting for her twentieth birthday.

And well my mate, that's a long story.

Two months after they left I met up with Garrett in Seattle because he had wanted to talk to me. We discussed my mate, or if Emmett really was my mate. That conversation really shook me up.

I had never doubted that Emmett and I were mates but to hear someone question our bond was strange. He explained it was because I didn't carry Emmett's mark, nor did he carry mine. He said he just wanted to make sure I was actually happy and that I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't turn out to be my mate.

Honestly, it took me another two months to actually work up the courage and talk to Emmett about this. What he told me shocked me.

Apparently he had been so worried about scaring me the first time we made love he had clamped back on his instincts. He still did that every time we made love out of fear of losing me forever if he did try to claim me. He then asked permission to claim me the next time we made love and boy did that make sex even better.

The feeling of him deep inside me while his teeth claimed me for all to see awoke an instinct deep inside me. Before I had known it my teeth had been in his neck as well, claiming him as mine forever. The ensuing orgasm was so mind blowing we didn't stop fucking for another month, only stopping to hunt and even then we shared the kills. When we finally stopped long enough to look at each other we were covered in mud, dried blood and leaves. We had fucked through a wall apparently and ended up outside, we never even noticed.

The repairs to the house were easily made, even though instead of glass the wall was now made out of brick. It was a hell of a lot sturdier than glass, believe me we tried. Okay so we had to rebuilt that wall twice more but God was it worth it.

It may sound selfish and like I never cared for them but Edward, Carlisle and Esmé dying may have been the best thing that could have happened to us. I hadn't realised just how suffocating their constant interference was. Edward, with his mind reading who would judge us for having sex and generally being happy with our existence. Carlisle, the man who just had to have the perfect family, no matter what the cost. And of course Esmé, the loving and doting mother who made it impossible for us to ever actually have a good and healthy fight every once in a while because that's not what a proper lady did. I was just glad Bella had escaped all that.

Emmett wasn't completely thrilled about me going alone but he knew I needed this. I needed evidence my one close friend had made it through her change and didn't hold grudges about anything. He knew I needed to do this without the distraction he would form.

The deal we had made entailed of him following me up here after a week to spend time with Bella as well. He had never gotten to do that while she was human and I knew he was hoping for a little sister.

Our lives had changed so much over the last year, no matter what happened now we had a family we could rely on. Bella and Garrett, Peter and Char, Jasper and his mate, we were all connected through love. And that was what made us so strong.

Because even with hundreds or thousands of miles between us we would come to each other's aid, be it for a fight or simply to pick out a Christmas present.

**Short and sweet, just like it was supposed to be. Hoped you liked it.**

**If you want a special outtake please leave a review.**


	6. Outtake - Charlie

**(A/N) So this outtake was long time coming. I had midterms so please forgive me the delay. I don't own anything nor do I make any money off of this.**

**Charlie's mate was chosen at random by simply clicking on random page until I found a female vampire. I did change her age a bit to make it less creepy. Hope you like it.**

Charlie POV

Bella and Garrett had been gone for about two months when it happened the first time. Mike Newton was found dead in an alley with his jeans on his ankles, his throat torn out in a quite brutal way. If it hadn't been for Peter and Garrett I wouldn't have known it was a vampire who did it. They were the reason I now knew everything about their world.

The wound was vicious though and I hoped whoever had done it moved on quickly. If they stuck around it would be a lot harder to explain other deaths. I had made sure this one was ruled as an animal death but I couldn't help but wonder what had made this vampire pick Mike. He didn't exactly look tasty and I doubt he could have smelt good. The fact his pants were around his ankles bothered me as well, had she slept with him or had she interrupted something else?

I couldn't help but wonder if Mike had forced himself on someone. He knew from Garrett that most vampires fed on scum that wouldn't be missed, had he or she seen Mike as a criminal? I couldn't say I was surprised, the boy had been after Bella as well and couldn't seem to take no for an answer. I was just glad it wasn't my daughter that became his victim, though rape was always wrong.

The silence lasted about a week and a half and I was starting to relax again, from what Garrett had told him a vampire with good control could last about a week and a half. It had been that long so I hoped the nomad had moved on.

Just as I was walking out of the station I heard a scream of agony from a nearby alley. The nomad hadn't moved on!

I ran toward the alley, I might not be able to do damage but I could ask the nomad to move on. I ran in to see Tyler Crowley up against the wall with a tiny figure in black drinking from his neck. What surprised me was my worry for the tiny figure, she was just so small.

The girl turned to him and he saw Tyler's body fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Her eyes fell on me and she looked shocked, I looked into her eyes and she froze completely. Without even truly thinking about it I realized what had happened, the tiny girl/woman in front of me was my mate. I took a step forward and her eyes followed my movement with a little distrust, whoever she was she had been hurt once and it made my blood boil.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" Her voice was soft and almost bell like, fitting for such a tiny creature. She seemed truly amazed I hadn't run away yet and there was a little bit of hope shining in her eyes.

"I know what you are and I know what just happened. My daughter is mated to a vampire as well." She looked shocked again and then in a rush of wind was before me. She looked in my eyes and I stared back, hoping she could see the truth in my eyes.

"You're right you are my mate. Are you not repulsed?" Why did she think I would be repulsed by her, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She must have seen the confusion in my eyes and continued. "I hunt humans, not always those he did something wrong and I was turned at only sixteen. Most men don't want anything to do with me."

My heart broke and at the same time I was angry that someone else may have touched her. I never really understood how Garrett had swept my daughter of her feet so fast and easily but experiencing it myself I could understand it. It wasn't like you normally fall in love, no this was one hot bundle of instincts you just got thrown into your face and told to deal with.

"I could never be repulsed by you, you are the most amazing woman I have ever seen." I stressed the woman part since to me that was what she was.

"So you truly don't mind it, not at all?"

"I don't. I never understood why my daughter fell for that vampire so easily but now I can. I'm doing the exact same thing."

She looked down as if hiding a blush and I knew that had she been human she would have blushed at my words. As she looked up again I was amazed to see her eyes soften and gained an emotion that could only be described as a combination between wonderment and love.

"My car is here, why don't we drive to my home and we can talk."

"Okay, let's go."

The walk to my car was short and she got in the front seat after I opened her door. She seemed to appreciate that and I realized she had been raised in a completely different time, she might be expecting very different things than I was used to.

We got to the house fast as I drove over the speed limit just a little bit. I was anxious to talk to her as I still didn't even know her name nor anything else really. Just that she was turned at sixteen and drank from humans, innocent and not so innocent.

She looked at the house in a moment of wonderment and what I could only guess was trepidation.

"You don't have to come inside, we could go around and talk in the backyard, or just on the porch." She smiled gratefully at me and nodded.

"It's fine, I just haven't been in a modern house in a while. The last time I was they were still made with wood and covered in thatch."

I opened the door for her and took of my gunbelt. She looked at it with a bit of wonderment and also confusion again. She probably didn't know what a gun was and hadn't seen one before.

"It's my gunbelt, weird question but do you know what a gun is?"

"They were invented long after I was turned so no I never really saw one. I kind of know what it is but I usually keep away from the more modern things, I don't really understand them anyway." I chuckled a bit at the flippant way she said it, as if living for as long as she probably has been wasn't anything big or new.

"So I never really told you my name but it's Jane. So what's your name if I may ask?" "My name is Charles or Charlie for short, you can call me whatever you like though."

"I will, Charlie." Her cheeky grin told me she was enjoying this quite a bit. "Do you want to hear my story?"

I nodded and she sat down and motioned for me to join her. I sat down next to her and without really thinking about it pulled her into my chest, hugging her tiny, cold body to me. She layed her head over my chest and started her story.

"I was born around 800 A.D., I lived with my parents and twin brother in a tiny village in England but Aro, one of the three kings, had his eye on us from a young age. When my brother and I were only young, people who were mean to us would suffer a bad fate while those who were nice to us lived prosperous lives.

"I never gave much thought to it back then, it just happened. But as we grew older it became worse and the things that happened to those who were mean became vicious. The people in the village thought us to be witches and so when we had just turned sixteen they decided to burn us at the stake. I can still feel the flames as they spread around our bodies and the cold rush of wind as Aro saved us, our wounds were so grievous he decided to turn us then and there and when we woke up the entire town was slaughtered for trying to harm us.

"I have been with the Volturi ever since. The Volturi are vampire royalty who rule over all vampires and administer justice if needed. My brother and I are known as the witch twins and most fear our talents. Alec, my brother, can make someone lose all his senses or just one or more. Mine however is a bit more sadistic, I can cause pain with just a look, it doesn't do anything physically but it can drive someone to the brink of insanity and over, even a vampire."

As I sat there trying to process everything she just looked at me quietly. She didn't pry, just waited.

It was hard to fathom she was over 1200 years old, the things she had seen must be unbelievable and Aro who turned her must be even older than that.

"Are you okay with all of this? I know I would like to turn you into one of us but if you don't want that it's fine, I'll just live my life beside you as long as possible." I knew what the last part meant, if I died she would follow me in death and I realized that was the last thing I wanted.

I wanted to live beside her for the rest of eternity, not just the four decades I still had if I was lucky. With my decision firm in my mind I spoke up.

"Jane, there is nothing I would rather want then spent my eternity with you. If you want me I would love to become immortal for you." She just nodded, her eyes shining with tears she would never be able to shed.

**XLemon AlertX**

I kissed her with all I had and she kissed me back. Her lips were soft yet hard and though they were cold they sparked an almost fever like heat in me. I traced her lips with my tongue and as she granted me entrance I couldn't help but moan. She answered with a moan of her own and positioned herself to straddle me.

Soon enough our hands were wandering, exploring each other the best we could. Her hands were trailing down my chest while mine were under her shirt. She pressed herself into my erection and moaned, I couldn't hold back a moan of my own as she did it again with a bit more force.

I felt my shirt being ripped as I rid her of hers, unclasping her bra in the same movement and throwing them aside. The feel of her breasts against my chest was amazing and I lowered my mouth to suck on her perfect little nipples. She moaned as I sucked one while rolling the other between my fingers. She made short work of her skirt and then my jeans until we were both completely naked.

I knew I couldn't take her on my couch though and walked upstairs with her. I threw her on the bed and crawled in between her legs. She layed sprawled beneath me, her beautiful pussy in full view. I started licking and sucking on her clit, teasing at first until she couldn't take it anymore. Her cum was the sweetest I had ever tasted and I licked her clean until there was nothing left.

She quickly flipped us over so she was on top. She positioned me at her entrance and without hesitating impaled herself on me. I would have liked to say it was slow and sweet but it wasn't, it was hard and fast and amazing. Vampire speed sure came in handy and as she climaxed for the second time I followed her over the edge.

**XEnd of LemonX**

I can hazily recall her bending down and biting me but that was the last thing I noticed before the burning started. I was becoming a vampire, my beautiful mate had bitten me and soon I would be like her.


End file.
